Sunset
by VioletNightStar
Summary: Rose is a Moroi. Dimitri is a dhampir at her age. He is a womanizer and sees Rose only as his best friend and his future Moroi charge. But things are starting to change. But danger is near and Rose discovers some dark secrets from her past.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first FF so don't be too cruel. And I know that it's been done many times but give it a try. Pretty please. Oh, I almost forgot. If you want how I imagine the characters, visit my profile and take a look ;) _

_I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY :(_

…

Prologue

Fate. This little world is driving your whole life. You can try and run away from it. At some point, you'll maybe achieve it. But that won't last forever. Someday, it'll catch up with you. You can't run away from it.

I was running away from it my whole life. I thought I could escape and live my life as I wanted. But, it seems that I was wrong. None can. Not even me.

I couldn't understand it. I didn't want to. But I had to when I lost the most important thing in the world. Him.

New school year

I woke up with a big yawn. I have slept only three hours and now I had to go at classes. Shit! I loved summer. I really did. The holidays, the warm nights and big parties. Everything about it was perfect.

Unfortunately summer break was over and now I had to go back at the same thing. Classes, classes and guess what, more classes. Did I mention that I hate school?

Anyway, I didn't go at any school though. I went at St. Vladimir's Academy. The academy only for Morois and dhampirs.

I was a Moroi. Morois are vampires that are mortal and live with blood and food too. They or maybe I should say we, are really weak and vulnerable. We can't stand pressure or anything like that and the sun is making as weak as well.

Our worst enemy are the Strigois. The Strigois are the immortal vampires that live only with blood and they especially enjoy drinking Moroi blood.

That's why we need dhampirs. They are something like bodyguards for us and protect us from the Strigois. They are very strong and dangerous. And I must add that they are really hot.

Sometimes I wished I could be a dhampir. Morois where expected to follow the rules. Especially royal Morois like me. Dhampirs were more carless.

But never mind. I had to hurry up for the first class. I run at my bathroom and looked myself in the mirror.

All Morois were beautiful. They were usually pale, with pretty eyes and delicate body. I was like that. I had long, almost black hair, big grey eyes and tiny body. But my skin was a little more tuned than the other Moroi's skins were.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I brushed my hair and straightened them. For my makeup, I put some eyeliner, a little mascara, and a pink lip-gloss. Then I run at my closet to find something good to wear. I chose a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans.

When I was ready, I took my books and went out of the room. Unlike most of the students that arrived at the academy an hour ago, I arrived three days ago. You see, I didn't have a family to go. My mum was dead and I never met my father. So, I grew up here at the academy. For summer holidays, I went to Russia at my best friend's family.

As I walked in the corridor I saw some of my classmates and greeted them. One of them was Camille Conta. Camille was a pretty Moroi with brown eyes and brown hair. I hung out with her sometimes but she's a bich.

As I walked I saw Lissa, one of my best friends, coming at my direction with a big smile on her face. Lissa was one of those Moroi girls that took your breath away. She had big green eyes, long blond hair and a gentle face. She looked like an angel.

"Rose" she screamed and hugged me tight. "I missed you"

I hugged her back with a big smile. "I missed you too, baby" I said and stepped back. "But let's go. We'll be late for the first day at classes"

She smiled and started walking beside me. "So" she started, "you went with Dimitri at Russia. How was it?"

I smiled enthusiastically. "It was perfect" I answered. "I love Dimitri's family. They are all so welcoming and open. You know Dimitri and Victoria very well. Right? Well, they are just like them. But Dimitri is the mysterious one on their family".

She giggled. "And the womanizer in the family too" she added.

"Did I just hear that a I'm a womanizer?" I heard a voice with a Russian accent.

I turned around and there was he. Dimitri. He was a Russian God. He had this deathly body that would make every girl melt. His hair was long and brown and his eyes were the color of chocolate. Well, I said earlier that dhampirs are sexy.

I saw Lissa blushing. "No" she told him embarrassed. "I was just saying that… I mean you…"

Dimitri laughed out loud and some of the younger students stared at him frightened. "It's ok Lissa," he told her and raffled my hair.

"Hey" I said. "Don't play with my hair. _She_ told you womanizer"

He shrugged. I really missed him in these four days that we were apart. You see I had to leave sooner from his house cause my _beloved _aunt, Queen Tatiana, wanted me to go to the court for a visit.

"Let's just go" I told them. "We have classes to go"

The first classes till lunch was funny and boring at the same time. Weird huh? They were boring cause I hated school. But they were funny cause I had to hear Jesse and Aaron fight over who had more girlfriends. Jesse and Aaron were hot Morois and girls liked them very much if you get what I'm saying.

When the time for lunch came I was heading at the cafeteria with a small group of friends. We were Lissa, Victoria, Natalie, Camille and me of course. When we walked into the cafeteria everyone stared at us. But we were used to it.

We approached a table were the rest of our company were. Dimitri was talking with his best friends Mason and Eddie. These two were dhampirs at their age and the most funny guys ever. Mason had bronze hair and a puppy face while Eddie had black eyes and more manly face.

"Hey boys" I told them as I sat at the empty seat next to Dimitri.

They looked at us and Mason winked at me. "Hey beautiful" he said trying to flirt. "I missed your pretty face".

Dimitri coughed to hind his laughter. When I looked at him I couldn't do anything but smile. He had this effect on me. When he sensed my mood his smile winded.

I think that it's time to explain my relationship with Dimitri. I first met him when I was ten. He and his sister had just come at St. Vladimir's. Well, that day in class I didn't know an answer to a question our teacher asked me and she was shouting at me. I was near tears when Dimitri stepped in. He threw her his pen and called her ugly bitch, even though he didn't know what that meant. He got one week detention for his behavior.

Anyway, since then we were best friends. But our friendship became stronger three years ago. At my fourteenth birthday, me and Dimitri were going at the mall to celebrate my birthday. There was an accident and all our guardians and the driver died. Only me and Dimitri survived, even though the doctors said that it was a miracle he survived without a scratch.

That's how our bond began. Slowly we discovered that we seared a bond. He could feel what I felt all the time, but I couldn't feel him. It was weird but we got used to it.

"Hey, earth to Rose" I heard someone calling me.

I looked around me and saw Adrian Ivashkov smirking at me. Adrian was a Moroi with black hair and green eyes. He always smelt alcohol and everyone said he was trouble. Well, I liked him anyway.

"Hey, Adrian" I said as I watched him sitting next to Victoria.

"Hey sexy" he told me with a big grin. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey, get a room" Eddie joked and everyone laughed. Even Mason who had a crush on me.

"Guys, look" Lissa said before we could tell anything else. "We have new students"

I looked at the door and noticed two students walking in. The boy had black messy hair and bright blue eyes. The girl had also black hair and blue eyes. They were very good looking.

"They are the Ozera kids," Dimitri said. "I have met them at Russia. They are very interesting people. Especially Tasha"

"Well" I started saying, "we can find it out"

And I stood up, approaching them.

_So? Tell me… Tell me. Did you like it? Well, please review. And if anyone want to be my beta PM. I really need one *_* _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I must say that I'm really excited from the reviews, favorites and alerts for this story. You know, its my first one and it goes really well so far. Thanks guys.**

**Anyway, Miss Roza Belikova is the beta of this story and I want to thank her! :)**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Academy or Dimitri :'( **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

New students

As it seemed, Dimitri knew the Ozera kids really well. Or should I say he knew Tasha really well?

These two didn't seem very social. After I greeted them, they excused themselves and went to sit at a table at the corner of the room. After a minuet, Dimitri joined them. As for me, I went back and sat with my friends.

But back to the point. Dimitri and Tasha were talking excitedly about something I didn't know. Her brother, Christian, seemed like he didn't care about what they were saying as he was looking at his hands with his face blank.

I saw Tasha leaning near Dimitri and whispering something in his ear. Dimitri laughed and looked at her with appreciation. Dimitri never showed that kind of emotion to any girl. He usually looked at them with the look of a boy who wanted to make out. I was the only girl that looked at her like this.

I frowned. I didn't like it.

As I watched them I noticed Aaron coming in our table, holding hands with Mia Rinaldi. This girl was a year younger than me –that means she is fifteen- but she looked like she was thirteen with her annoyingly innocent face and her blond hair.

Aaron and this little snake that he called girlfriend sat at Dimitri's empty sit.

"Hey, the Ozera kids are here" he whispered.

Mason rolled his eyes. "We can see them" he told him. "We are not blind".

"Yeah" he said without losing his excitement. "But do you know anything about them?"

"The only thing I know is that they are Dimitri's friends" I answered him.

Aaron looked at us. His gaze stayed longer on Lissa witch made Mia glare at her. Did I mention that Aaron was Lissa's ex?

"Rose, their parents became Strigois willingly" he said taking his gaze away from Lissa. "They are dangerous. They might decide to become Strigois too"

Everyone in the table stayed frozen. Was this true? Did Dimitri know? Was this the reason everyone glared at them?

"Does Dimitri know?" I wondered.

Adrian who was sitting next to Victoria snorted. "I think he does" he told me. "And look at him. He is so into Tasha".

I giggled. "Oh, please" I told him. "Dimitri wants to make out with every girl in the planet"

"Trust me on that, he likes her very much" he said with a grin.

Sometimes Adrian was so weird. No, forget that. Adrian was always weird, but sometimes he was even more. He spoke like he knew about what other people were thinking.

But who was I to talk? I was the one who was sixteen and didn't specialize yet. I was the one who had all those weird dreams, the dark thoughts and feeling. I was the freak.

Anyway, Adrian wasn't a student here. He was eighteen and had graduated. But, for reasons I couldn't imagine, he chose to come and stay here at the academy.

"Maybe they'll get together" Natalie said with a dreamy smile. "Can you imagine it? The player with the school's freak"

I sighed. "Natalie, you should stop reading romance novels," I told her. "Anyway, I don't think that they'll be together. Maybe they'll make out, but that's all".

Victoria coughed. "First of all they are not freaks" she said annoyed. "Tasha and Christian are just fine. They suffered a lot in their lives, that's all. And they are not dangerous. As for my brother, I think Adrian is right. He had a thing with her last summer. Seriously, she's a year alder than him but that's okay with me. She's the only girl that made him stop acting like a man-whore"

For some unknown reason, the thought of Dimitri being in a serious relationship with a girl made me feel angry. I couldn't exactly say why, but I did. And that was not good.

"Anyway, I'm leaving" she said then stood up and walked away.

"Me too" Mason said and followed her. Eddie, Camille, Aaron, and Mia followed him. Now it was just Adrian and me. I glance at where Dimitri was sitting and then looked back at Adrian. His grin was wide.

"Well" he started, "do you want to come to my room after school?"

I looked at him angrily. "No, Adrian" I answered coldly. "It happened once. I'm not making the same mistake again"

"But Rosie, we'll have so much fun and…"

"She said no, Adrian" I heard Dimitri saying from behind me.

I turned around and saw that he was serious. Very rare for Dimitri.

Adrian just shrugged but didn't argue. He was smart enough not to mess with the badass dhampir that Dimitri was.

When Adrian stood up and walked away the bell rang and we got out of the cafeteria as well. Dimitri was silent as we were walking towards our next classes. Afternoon classes were common for Morois and dhampirs.

Dimitri and I sat together at history class, at the back desk. When I opened my book he slide a piece of paper in front of me.

**I'm bored.**

I smiled.

_Me too. History is the worst subject!_

**I know. I sould have skipped this class, but it's the first day.**

_Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Anyway, you seemed really close with the Ozera girl. _

**Yeah, Tasha is an awesome character. She's funny and honest. Everything I like in a girl. Oh, did I mention that she's super hot?**

_Eww. Stop it! Your talking to a girl. _

**Sorry.**

_Aaron told me about their parents. It's so sad._

**Yes. They suffered a lot. But now they are ok.**

_Aaron said that they might be dangerous. You know… _

**Don't tell me that you believe that they'll become Strigoi?**

_Well, they could be. _

**Stop it Rose. I have known them since I was seven. They are fine. **

_Well, people change. _

**They're not dangerous.**

_You don't know that._

**What happened to you? Who are you to tell anything about them? But I forgot. You're a Royal Moroi. The Queen's niece. **

_Take it back._

**I'm not taking back anything. **

I looked at him angrily and threw the paper away. I was hurt and angry. How could he? How could Dimitri. My best friend Dimitri think something like that. He knew me so many years.

When the bell rang I stood up without looking at him. "Rose, hey I'm sorry", he tried to apologize.

I didn't give him a single glance as I walked away from him. I could feel the dark thoughts attacking me once more. All the pain, the agony that I felt two years now came back.

Even though I was usually a happy person, sometimes the depression attacked me so hard that it physically hurt. These times I couldn't control my own self. And I felt that this would be one of those time.

I skipped the next class and went out, at the forest. I knew that I shouldn't go there, but I needed time alone and didn't want to get caught.

I sat on a fallen tree and looked around me. It was dark and in a way I felt secure. Here I didn't have to pretend I was fine. Here nobody could see me. Deep inside me I knew I was overreacting. I mean, okay, Dimitri was a dick head. But that didn't mean I should have all those thoughts.

But since that accident, everything seemed darker and scarier. Every day I was going farther into the darkness and I didn't know if I could go back to light.

As I looked down at my foot I saw something white a little far from me. I stood up and approached it. Then I was shocked to see a white fox covered in blood. Someone had killed the poor thing. The way they killed it made me feel like I was going to faint. I felt tears running down my cheacks as I approached it more.

At the tree near it, I could see that someone had written something. I looked more carefully and screamed. My name was written on that tree with the animal's blood.

I kneeled down and buried my face in my hands. What was that for? Who did this? And why?

I stayed there crying like a little girl. I knew that I should go. I knew that it was dangerous. But the darkness inside me was too strong to fight it.

When I felt something touching my shoulder, I yelped and tried to stand up.

"Rose" I heard the only voice I wanted to hear right now. "Oh, God, Roza. I thought you were hurt…"

I turned around and looked Dimitri in the eyes. "I am hurt Dimitri" I said and buried my face in his chest.

He smoothed my hair carefully. "Shh, Roza" he told me. "It's okay. I'll take you away from this forest"

And with that he took me in his arms and carried me in the school.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update but I had school and you know.**_

_**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. I am really excited :) And I also want to thank my beta Guardian Robson !**_

_**Sadly I don't own Vampire Academy or any character in it :'(**_

_**

* * *

**_

The rescue

The next morning when I woke up I was immediately aware of two things. First I was in my bed. Second, someone was breathing lightly beside me. When I looked to see who the hell was, I was surprised to find Dimitri sleeping in the chair beside my bed. His face was so peaceful and he looked like a small child. Something rare for Dimitri.

I sighed. "Dimitri" I said softly. "Dimka, wake up"

He groaned but didn't wake up. I had to giggle in that. "Wake up, you pig" I said giggling.

At that, Dimitri opened his eyes. He immentiatly focused on me and I saw that his worried eyes became more relaxed. Almost relieved.

"Rose" he murmured. "Rose, I was so worried about you. When I felt your fear, I run into the forest to find you. I was so afraid. It was the first time I felt so helpless. I know I was a dickhead. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I was just angry with people talking about Tasha and Christian like that. I…"

"Dimka, stop" I whispered. "I know that you're sorry. It's okay".

"Really?" he asked uncertain.

"Yeah" I said with a smile. "How can I be mad at you? You found me at the forest and took me away from there. You're my best friend and I love you silly"

He smiled. And then I wasn't in my bed any more. I was crushed into a hug.

"Dimitri" I said giggling. "I can't breathe"

"Sorry" he murmured and put me down.

I looked at him for a minute and sighed. "What happened last night?" I asked. "Who wrote my name in that tree?"

His eyes hardened. "They didn't find anything" he said through greeted teeth. "The one who did it escaped"

I started panicking again. This was a message, I was sure of it. Why did they want to frighten me?

"No, no Roza" he hurried. "You don't have anything to be afraid of. You know I'll always protect you. This is my job now. I won't let anything happen to you. Ok?"

I nodded. "Good?" he said smiling. "And now go and dress. We have classes to attend."

I groan loudly but went at my bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was ready. I had wore a blue tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. The weather was good, but not for long. Soon, it will be raining again. Argh. That's why I hated winter.

Dimitri was waiting for me in my room. He was sitting on my bed holding a photo. I approached him and looked at it too. When I saw it, I smiled. It was me and Dimitri when we were twelve. We both had chocolate on our faces and we were laughing like maniacs.

"I remember that day" he said chuckling.

"It was your birthday," I said. "Yeah, and we ate all the chocolate like pigs"

He just chuckled and I laughed. I missed those innocent years.

The first classes of the day were boring and well just boring. Lissa was awfully quite today and Camille wouldn't stop chatting about her new boyfriend. Ah, I couldn't stand her. Sometimes I wondered why did I even hang out with her?

Anyway, as I walked toward the feeders, someone coughed to get my attention. I was surprised to see Tasha smiling at me.

"You're Rose, right?" she asked sweetly. "We met yesterday"

"Yeah" I told her smiling. "I remember"

"It was nice of you to come and greet us" she continued. "Everyone else seemed to glare at us. And you are friends with Dimitri"

I glanced at her. "He mentioned me to you?" I asked.

She laughed. "Of course" she answered. "He said you're his best friend and you'll be his charge when you both graduate"

"Yes, he'll be my guardian" I said smiling. He was already my guardian.

"Well, having Dimitri as your future guardian is the best thing for you" she added. "He is the best. Believe me. And he will always do his duty. I wish I could have him. But well, the Queen's niece must have the most talented. Not me"

I gave her a death glare. Was she serious? She practically said that she should have Dimitri as her guardian but I took him because my Aunt was Queen Tatiana. This stupid little bitch.

"Too bad" I said with mock sadness. "But Dimitri will be my guardian. It's our dream. Get away from this school together"

Her face flashed in anger. "You know, last summer me and Dimitri… We had a thing. And I think that we should continue it. We were getting along really well".

I had to try hard not to yell at her. But I just shrugged. I walked forwards my usual feeder and smiled. He was a boy at his twenties and I had to say that he was hot.

"Hey, sexy" he said.

"Hey, Dylan" I responded giggling.

"Just bite me" he said with a big smile.

When I was finished me, Tasha and Camille walked out of the feeders' room and headed at our classes. Four hours later we were free to go whenever we wanted. And we knew exactly what we wanted to do.

Jesse, a really hot Moroi, and Adrian had a party in the woods. So, I put on my mini skirt and a black tank top and followed Lissa and Natalie at the party. There were every student and novice in our school. I greeted Mason, Edie, Aaron, Camille with her damn boyfriend and so many others.

After a while I spotted Dimitri speaking with… Tasha. He was saying something and she was laughing in a flirtatious way. I rolled my eyes and approached them.

"Hey" I said cheerfully. Tasha looked at me a little irritated that I had come but Dimitri gave me a wide smile and looked at me carefully.

"You look incredible" he said and gave me a quick hug.

I blushed. "You too" I told him.

After that the party went really well. We drunk, we laughed and danced. But then Tasha started kissing Dimitri's neck and I almost punched her. I didn't know why. I mean, Dimitri had made out with a lot of girls. But _this _girl made me want to kill her.

"Oh, God" I said. I looked for someone to talk but everyone was busy. Adrian was making out with a dhampir girl, Camille was dancing with her boyfriend, I couldn't see Mason or Edie and hell I didn't want to go and hang out with Aaron and this bitch Mia. Even Lissa was nowhere to be seen.

So, when I spotted Jesse sitting alone I went at him and gave him my man eater smile. "Hey, Jesse"

He looked at me with interest and gave me a huge smile. "Hey, sexy" she told me. "It's a surprise that you are alone".

"Well, my best friend ditched me for Tasha Ozera" I said with a pout.

Jesse glanced at them and smirked. "Belikov is going to have a nice night" he said and chuckled. "Anyway, I'm glad that he ditched you cause now I can hang out with you"

I smiled at him. "Really?" I asked with a husky voice. "Well, I'm glad too"

Well, this was a lie but anyway, he didn't have to know it. I leaned close to him and kissed lightly his neck. I heard him take a husky breath.

"Why aren't we going somewhere more privet?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I let him take me somewhere deep in the woods. I wrapped my arms around him, and without further delay he kissed me eagerly. He pushed me against a tree and I relaxed into the pleasure.

We kissed like that for a long time, and I didn't stop him when he pulled off my shirt.

"I'm not having sex," I warned between kisses. I had no intention of losing my virginity in the woods.

He paused, thinking about this, and finally decided not to push it. "Okay."

But he pushed me harder against the tree and continued kissing me passionately. His lips traveled down my neck and I shivered. He planted there little kisses but then the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my skin and I pushed him away.

He looked at me with burning eyes. "Hey, it's okay" he whispered and started kissing my neck again.

I let him continue but it happened again and I pushed him harder. "Hey, are you some kind of psychopathic?" I asked him knowing what he wanted to do. "I'm not letting you bite me"

Morois liked biting dhampirs when they had sex or making out. They both enjoyed it. But it was considered as dirty and it was something like taboo in our community. But a Moroi biting another Moroi while they were making out was so much more dirty. Of course many of us did it, but it was considered the dirtiest thing a Moroi could do. And I didn't want to be one of the Morois who did it.

"Oh, don't be like that" he whispered. "You'll like it. Mia liked it"

I looked at him disgust. "Eww. Mia let you bite her? Jeez" I said. "And anyway, I'm not like her. I don't want you to bite me"

His eyes became more bright with a thought I didn't want to know. "Well, too bad that we are in the middle of this dark forest" he told me. "No one knows that we are here"

I didn't get the chance to say something else cause he started kissing my neck again. I tried to push him away from me but he was holding my hands. I felt my eyes watering because I was so powerless.

At the moment I felt his fags on my skin again someone took Jesse away, living me breathless. I looked at the scene in front of me and saw Dimitri with Tasha behind him.

It was the first time I saw him like that. His eyes and face was hard and furious. He was holding Jesse off the ground by his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, Zeklos?" he shouted. "Do you think that I would let you do that to Rose?"

Jesse didn't speak. He was just staring at him. "Bastard" he finally managed to say. "What is your problem? You are just a dhampir. You can't do anything to me?"

At that Dimitri punched him and I saw Jesse's nose bleeding. "If I ever see you near Rose, I'll kill you. And I don't care if they'll catch me or anything else" he shouted.

By now two other students came. When they saw that Dimitri was heading at my direction they took Jesse away.

Dimitri and Tasha run at my side. "Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asked with concern.

I just nodded. "Okay, we are going to leave now" he said and helped me stand up.

And together we headed back at school.

That night, I didn't even realize that my feelings for Dimitri had changed.

* * *

**_Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Just tell me the truth ;) _**

**_Violet!_**


	4. AN

Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story sooner but I had a reason. If you are not a fan of drama just don't read more.

My boyfriend Gabe died nineteen days ago. It was so awful. He was playing for our school's football team. I went there to see him and then we had plans to go out. But as he was playing he fell on the ground and never stood up again. The doctors said that it was heart attack. But Gabe was healthy. This so unfair, don't you think? I mean he was only 18. We were making plans about the future. A happy future together. He wasn't only my boyfriend but my best friend. We were together almost 3 years and I knew him since he was 13. I know that God took him cause it was his time but I can't help but feel angry with God. He souldn't take him away like that.

I'm sorry for saying all these to you. But I had to get them out of my system. I don't want to speak with anyone I know cause they'll think I'm weak.

Anyway, I opened my laptop for the first time since he died and I found the next chapter of the story. It was almost finished. So, I'll update it soon. Life goes on, right?

Sorry about the drama. You don't have to read my problems.

Violet.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets? 

Sometimes, when you don't ask questions, it's not because you are afraid that someone will lie to your face. It's because you're afraid they'll tell you the truth. That was what I did whole my life. I never asked some questions that I should. Like, how exactly did my parents die? Or where was their thump?

I avoided these questions all my life. I just couldn't stand to know the truth. But today was the day I learned some things about me that made me want to die.

The day had began normally. Well, I was still a little upset with Jesse. He had tried to bite me. The bastard. Anyway, I wasn't scared of him, I had Dimitri. So, I was heading at my first class when I heard Lissa yelling my name.

"Rose" she said breathlessly when she reached me. "I heard about yesterday night. I'm sorry I left you alone. Are you okay?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay Lissa" I answered as we kept walking. "Dimitri saved me".

She sighed. "The day he walked into your life must have been your luckiest day," she said somewhat relieved.

I giggled at that. "You're right" I said.

The class was boring but that gave me time to sleep on my desk. I didn't get much sleep the previous night anyway. I was too upset with that bastard. When it was over I walked to my next class and after that to my other class till lunch time came.

I headed to the feeders first, finding my favorite feeder, Alex. When I was finished with him, I walked at the cafeteria with Lissa.

When we walked in three things happened at once. Lissa suddenly looked embarrassed and blushed. Christian Ozera looked at us –or I should say at Lissa- and smilled for the first time since he came at the academy. And finally, I saw Tasha sitting beside Dimitri with her head resting on his shoulder. The last one made me want to go there and punch her. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Geez.

I pushed the urge away and headed at their table. It wasn't like I had a choice, Dimitri was my best friend and I wanted to spend time with him. Even though I didn't like Tasha Ozera. As to why? The reasons was unknown to me too.

"Hey guys" I said as I took a shit beside Christian and opposite Tasha and Dimitri. Christian didn't even glance at me but Dimitri gave me a wide smile. Tasha smiled too.

"Hi, little sun shine" he said teasingly. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come to sit with us".

I frowned. "Why did you think something like that?" I asked confused.

"Because all our friends are sitting over there" he pointed at the direction of another table.

I turned around and I spotted Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Natalie and Victoria sitting there, staring at us. I sighed. I knew that they didn't like the Ozera kids, but that shouldn't be something that harmed our friendship.

Tasha smiled sadly. "They are not my biggest funs" she said.

At this moment, I actually felt sorry for her. "Don't worry, Tasha. They'll get used to you" I said.

Dimitri gave me a grateful smile and I smiled back. Maybe I was selfish. That was it. I was jealous because Dimitri seemed to like this girl. I was jealous because he was happy and I wasn't. What kind of person would do this? Was I becoming a selfish bitch? No, I had to be happy for him. He was my friend. From now on, I would do my best to see Tasha as a friend.

"So, I probably know the answer" I started, "but I have to ask. Are you guys together?"

Tasha's eyes light up and Dimitri's smile became wider, if that was even possible. "Yeah, we got together last night after you slept" he answered.

"Ah" was my oh so clever response. I didn't know what to say. It bothered me a little that Dimitri left me just to go and get with Tasha. But I had promised to be good to this girl.

Lunch passed peacefully. We talked and laughed and I actually considered that Tasha was maybe a little good. The only thing that made me uncomfortable was Christian. He was so silent and never talked to us.

As the bell rung signaling that it was time to go back at our classes. Dimitri's next class was gym or something like that. I, on the other hand, had math and so did Tasha. So we went there together. After class we had a free period and we were walking, heading to the library.

As we were walking I tried to have a small talk with her. "So, where did you live before you came here?" I asked.

Her face darkened. "We lived with our Aunt at Russia" she answered.

"Oh" I said. "Is she a Russian?"

"No, but she lives there anyway" she answered. "What about you?"

I smiled at her sadly. She had hit a sensitive spot. "I grew up here, at the academy" I answered. "I never met my father and my mother died when I was a baby".

She gave me a surprised look. "Wait" she said, "your mother was Janine Hathaway, right?"

"Yeah" I answered looking at her curiously. "Why?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought that she turned into Strigoi," she murmured still shocked.

I felt my blood draining from my face. "No, she didn't" I said harshly.

"Well, I was wrong" she said a little confused. "It was just that, I remember a Hathaway being with my parents when they came to take us with them. But maybe I was just wrong. I was only a child".

We kept walking but we were both in our world. I was still thinking about what she said. Even though she told me that she must have been confused, I wasn't sure. I had to find out. Then, was I really ready to face the truth? Did I really want to know? Well, yeah, I really wanted it, even though I wasn't ready.

Finally we found the others. Lissa, Eddie and Dimitri was sitting on a bench, talking enthusiastically. When Dimitri saw us he stood up and gave Tasha a quick kiss. I was so bothered that I didn't even notice and Dimitri understood immediately that I wasn't okay. Well, he probably felt it.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him with confused feelings. "I want to see Kirova" I said and turned the other way, heading to the headmistress's office. He followed me but said nothing. He just left me run into the office. A very surprised Kirova asked: "What happened, miss Hathaway?"

"Did my mother truly died?" I asked through greeted teeth.

Kirova looked at me shocked and then a little. ashamed?

"Rose, just calm down" she said. "I'll tell you e."

"So it's true?" I screamed seeing nothing but red. "** you. All of you".

And with that I stormed out of the room. Maybe, after all I didn't want the truth.

* * *

**_So here is chapter for... Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks again at my beta Guardian Robson. Also I made some banners for this story and I changed Rose and Lissa characters cause I didn't like them. If you want check them out at my profile. _**

**_Well did you like it? Hate it? Plz review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey! So here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. I want to thank you all for your suport and I also want to thank my beta Dimitri And Adrian are hot x._**

**_Sadly i don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters_**

**_

* * *

_**Hurt and Lost

Did you ever walk through a room that's packed with people, and feel so lonely you can hardly take the next step? That day was exactly like that for me.  
When I walked to my next class, after I found out about my mother, I was so lost. Lissa, Dimitri and Adrian were with me all the time supporting me; they kept telling me that everything was okay, but I couldn't believe them.

How could everything be all right? All this time, I thought my mother was dead; I had accepted the fact that I didn't have a mother. I always thought that she was in heaven and she was watching me. Now I knew better.

My mum wasn't in heaven; her soul was trapped in the darkness. She was evil and if she saw me, she would kill be without remorse. I was so lost right now. Everything I knew was a lie, and what about my father? What's the truth about him?

"It's okay, Rose." Lissa said for the millionth time. "Everything is going to be just fine".

We were sitting in my room; Lissa sitting next to me on my bed and Adrian was near the widow, watching me. Dimitri was sitting on the love sit with Tasha sitting on his lap.

I sighed. "You told me that already, Lissa" I said a little harsher than I should.

Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian and -oh joy- Tasha were the only ones that I had told about my mother. Of course, I trusted Dimitri with my life, Lissa the same and Adrian was trusted too, even if he was is a horny bastard. Tasha was another story. I didn't want her to know, but she was the one who told me in the first place. **.

Lissa's face seemed hurt, I sighed again and apologized. "I'm sorry, Lissa." I said. "I'm just so confused and I don't know what to think or do."

Dimitri who could feel exactly what I was feeling came beside me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back trying not to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of Tasha or the others. The only one who I ever let see me crying was Dimitri. Only Dimitri.

"Can you go, outside?" I heard Dimitri asking.

I heard some protests from the others but eventually they walked out of my room. Now it was just me and Dimitri. I could feel the heat from his body. I could hear his heartbeat and in a way it made me feel better. He was here with me. Warm and full of life. Dimitri was the only thing that was true right now and I couldn't imagine my life without him. How could I leave without my best friend.

He hugged me closer as if he read my mind. "It's okay, Roza" he whispered softly. "I'll always be here with you. You're not alone".

I sighed and closed my eyes. His smell was so comforting. It was something familiar. Something that made me feel innocent and safe again. But it also made me feel something more. I couldn't understand what exactly. Something like thousands of butterflies dancing in my stomach.

We stayed just like that for several minutes. Me and Dimitri hugging on my bed. It wasn't something extraordinary for us. When we were kids we even slept on the same bed, but this time felt a little different. We weren't little kids any more. He was a teenage boy who looked like a Russian God and I was a teenage girl. Our hormones were different and suddenly I felt my cheeks flushing read.

Dimitri pulled away and looked at me confused. "You are blushing" he said. "Rose Hathaway is blushing".

I gave him a ghost of a smile. "Stop it, comrade" I said.

I didn't use this nickname for him since I was fifteen. I giggled and his face light up.

"I love it when you laugh" he said with a soft smile. "Rose, don't let this effect you to much".

My face darkened. "Dimka, I'm scared" I said a little shaken. "And I don't mean for my mother. Yeah, it was a shock for me but I am also afraid of myself. Dimka, I have these really dark thoughts. Thoughts that are scaring me".

His face paled a little. He took my small hands into his strong ones and squeezed them. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked down at our clasped hands. "Sometimes I think that the world is so dark and evil. Sometimes I feel like I don't want to live anymore. Sometimes I think that maybe death is better".

His face paled even more. "No, don't ever think like that again" he said passionately. "Do you hear me? Never".

I didn't look him in the eyes. "Rose, listen to me" he said softly. "I don't want you to do something stupid. If you don't care about yourself think about me. I need you, Rose".

He said the last words in a way that made me look at him. His eyes was burning me and I hold my breath. At this moment, he was the most beautiful creature in the world. Every other thing that I thought was pretty seemed dull right now. His eyes held mine and I caught myself want to lean and kiss him.

It was so strong that I almost did it. I leaned in and felt his hot breath brushing my skin. For a moment, he seemed to do the same thing but someone opened the door and we pulled away quickly. It was Tasha. Oh, for God's sake. Why? Why did she have to come right now?

"Dimitri" she said softly. "Something is happening. The guardians want every dhampir novice at the gym"

Dimitri, who seemed a little flushed, looked at me, and nodded. "I have to go", he said stroking my cheek. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded and he stood up. He walked out of the room leaving me alone. I sighed and hugged my pillow.

What just happened? I almost kissed Dimitri. And the way I felt. It was like I was going to faint or something. And he hadn't even kiss me. Yeah, I have kissed boys before. One of them was Adrian. But I never felt like that. This almost kiss was different. His warm hands, his sweet breath against my skin. It made me shiver.

Then a thought hit me. He was Dimitri. My best friend. What was wrong with me anyway? I could not love him. Not in that way.

I sighed frustrated. How did I get like that? Like my life wasn't complicated enough.

I sat there for so long that finally I fell asleep. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. The dreams were dark and full of agony.

_I was walking into the darkness. I couldn't see anything but somehow I knew that I was in the forest near the Academy. _

_My legs hurt and my heart beat loudly, but I had to keep moving. I had to keep walking. I needed to get somewhere, even though I didn't know where. _

_Suddenly I tripped into something and froze in my place. What was that? I closed my eyes and when I opened them I could see a little clearer in the moonlight. Trees where all around me. I looked down and saw something that made my heart break. _

_It was Dimitri laying on the ground. His eyes where wide open like he was scared and his skin was sickly pale. I put my hands in my mouth trying not to scream and kneeled beside him. I touched his cheek and it was cold. _

"_Please, please" I begged sobbing. "Please, don't leave me"._

_Nothing happened. Dimitri was dead. Dead. I couldn't believe it. No!_

_I stayed there sobbing. He couldn't be dead. _

_Then I heard a voice. "You can have anything you ever wanted" I heard a woman whispering. "Everything. You can have a normal life. You can become strong or happy. You can have anything in the world"._

"_What are you talking about?" I shouted._

"_I give you one wish" she whispered again. "Only one wish. Think, you can have anything you want"._

_I knew what I wanted. And I never wanted something else more. I wanted him. I wanted Dimitri back with him. I could have everything I dreamed for. A peaceful life. My mother back. Anything. But… _

"_I want Dimitri back" I sobbed. "Please, give him back to me"._

_I heard the woman sighing. "You saved his life once more" she said. "Are you sure that it's worth to do it again?"_

_I looked around me angrily. "Just make him alright" I yelled. _

I opened my eyes when I heard screaming from the hall outside our dorms. I stood up immediately, rut at the door and opened it. Everyone was running in panic. What the hell?

Lissa run at me with tears in her eyes and grabbed my hand. "We have to go" she yelled hysterically. "They are here".

"Who are here, Lissa?" I asked in alarm.

"The Strigois" she answered. "Come, we have to go at the church".

I felt my blood freeze and I followed her. As we walked in the hall I was thinking of my dream.

What about Dimitri?

"What about Dimka?" I asked her as we run.

"All dhampir novices are going to stay outside the church to protect us" she said.

_No. They couldn't do that._

_

* * *

_

**_So things are starting to change betwen Roza and Dimka. I promise in the next chapters things will get a little hot. Anyway, did you like it? Hate it._**

**Tell me the truth even if it's not good :P**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everybody. Yes, yes I know. It took me so long to update and I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me! *_* **_

_**I can't even say how much I love you guys. I got 104 reviews and this is my first story in FF. Really ,when I saw the reviews I was screaming and my mum thought I had gone mad. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is a little important for the story. I hope you like it. Of course this story wouldn't exist if I didn't have the amazing beta **__**Guardian Granger x**_

_**I don't one Vampire Academy or any of the characters :( **_

_**

* * *

**_

The attack

You know how every now and then, you have a moment where you have to make a decision and stretches out ahead of you like a forked road. Even as you choose one gritty path, you've got your eyes on the other the whole time, certain that you're making a mistake. As I was running for the church with Lissa and the other Morois, all I could think was that it was a mistake. I still couldn't believe that they were letting the novices protect the church. They weren't fully trained. How could they stay out there and fight?

Lissa said that only the novices that were older than fifteen were allowed to stay out there and they had a choice. No one made them do it. They could go inside with the rest of the students.

I personally knew that Dimitri wouldn't come inside. He wouldn't sit in the church while his classmates and the other students fought. He was so brave and that's why I loved him so much. But right now I would prefer him to be a coward. Yes, I wanted him to come with me.

"Hurry up, Rose" Lissa said as grabbed my hand again.

After a few minutes we saw the church. Outside, there were more than ten novices standing I immediately saw Dimitri standing next to Mason and Eddie. They were whispering and looked dead serious. I let go of Lissa's hand and ran straight to Dimitri.

"Dimitri" I said desperately. "Don't stay here. Come with me".

His eyes softened and he gave me a weak smile. "Don't be scared for me, Roza" he whispered. "I'm going to be okay".

I shook my head unable to hold back my tears. "I- I don't want to lose you, Dimitri" I whispered.

He lightly touched my cheek. I looked into his eyes and they held so much love that I felt my knees go weak. At that moment I understood that I loved Dimitri more than just my best friend. I didn't know how or when this happened. I was so stupid that I didn't notice before. The way I felt when he touched me yesterday or even my hate for Tasha. I hated her cause she was the one that was with Dimitri.

Oh my God. How did this happen? Oh, no. He would never see me like that. I was his best friend. When we were younger he had said that I was like another  
sister to him.

"You won't, Roza" he whispered.

"Rose, we have to go" I heard Lissa saying.

I didn't look at her. I was looking into Dimitri's chocolate eyes. "Go, Roza" he whispered.

I knew I had to go, but not like that. What if this was the last time I saw him? Without even thinking I kissed him lightly on the lips. It was just a peck but it made me feel like I was burning. Dimitri took a step back and looked at me with wide eyes. I blushed.

"Just be careful" I said and followed Lissa.

Oh, God. What was wrong with me? First of all I realized I was in love with my best friend. Then I kissed him. And all of that just before a battle. I was so so so stupid.

When we entered the church we saw many of our classmates, other younger students, some young novices and some of our Moroi professors. They were all panicked. At the corner of the room was Adrian talking to Camille and Natalie. At the widow beside them, Tasha was standing, watching what was happening outside. Christian was standing on her left.

Lissa surprised me when she sobbed and ran straight to Christian. He hugged her and buried his face in her hair. If the timing was different, I would sit there with my mouth open. Now, I was so worried for Dimitri and the others that I didn't even care too much. I walked slowly to Adrian. When he heard me he turned and stood up. He came and without saying a word, hugged me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice right now. "Don't be scared. They are protecting us" he said.

I took a step back and looked at him. "Some of our friends are out there protecting us" I snapped. "I'm not worried about myself right now cause I'm safe. At least safer than them".

Adrian's eyes were wide with surprise but he recovered quickly. "This is about Belikov, isn't it?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Of course it's about Dimitri" I shot back. "He is my best friend. This is also about Mason and Eddie".

He sighed. "It's their job, Rose" he said.

I laughed hysterically. "Not yet" I said and turned my back on him. "They are still novices".

I couldn't stay here. Not when I knew he was out. So, without even thinking; I ran, opened the church's door and went outside. The night was cold and I shivered but I had no time for this. I could see the guardians fighting with Strigois. Most of the novices just stood in front of the church with scared faces but some of them were helping the guardians. A few of them were Mason, Eddie, another dhampir in my age and –oh no- Dimitri.

He was fighting with a tall Strigoi. It was the first time I had ever seen him  
like this. He was moving with so much speed and grace that for a minute I just stared at him. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was a guardian. Not only that, I would think that he was the best of the guardians. It seemed like the Strigoi wasn't fast enough and that Dimitri was going to win.

Then Dimitri saw me standing there and froze in his place. That was enough for the Strigoi to hit him. Dimitri fell on the ground with a mask of pain on his face. I could see that he was in so much pain but he didn't make a sound. He stood up again but he almost lost his balance.

The Strigoi grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and with a fast move his fags was on Dimitri's skin. This time Dimitri gasped and tried to free himself, but it wasn't enough.

"Dimitri" I shouted and ran at his direction.

This Strigoi heard me and pulled away from Dimitri's neck. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, well, well" he said grinning. "What have we here? A little Moroi. How old are you sweetheart?"

"Let him go" I said bravely even though I was screaming with fear in the inside.

The Stigoi laughed. "Oh, no, I can't do that" he answered still holding Dimitri. "He is too delicious"

Now fear was replaced by rage. I looked at Dimitri. He was still struggling and his face was very pale. He had lost a lot of blood and apparently he had an injured arm. I looked back at the Strigoi. I felt a warmth building inside of me. I hated him so much. He tried to hurt Dimitri. Maybe he was one of those who had turned my mother. Now the warmth was so much that it almost burned me. I had to let it go now.

So, without even knowing what to do I let it go. I thought that this Strigoi was evil and that deserved to die painfully. At the same time the Strigoi fell on his knees gasping.

"No, no stop it" he yelled in agony. "Not the sun. It kills me".

He continued screaming and I started panicking. I was obviously using magic. It was the first time I had used magic and I didn't know how to let it go. I was trapped. Then the magic vanished and when I looked at the Stigoi he was dead. Dimitri had killed him with his stake. I stared at the Strigoi, shaking. I knew that he was a monster but I couldn't help thinking that he was probably a Moroi or a dhampir before he was turned.

I felt Dimitri's arms snake around me and I buried my face in his chest. His smell was comforting. "Shh" he said. "It's okay. Let's go inside, I need to know that you're safe".

"You are staying inside with me" I whispered as we walked. "If you go outside again I'll go with you".

He didn't say anything but I felt him nodding. I instantly relaxed and let him lead me to the church. The other guardians around me seemed to win. Apparently there weren't enough Strigois so that meant we won this time. I sighed in relief. When we walked inside the room everyone looked at us with wide eyes. Dimitri was injured and I was still shaking so it was natural. They didn't make a move to approach us. They just stared as Dimitri lead me to the corner where no one could see us.

He sat down and I sat on his lap. He stoked my hair and I leaned in to his touch. This was becoming harder and harder. Now that I knew he was safe, I started to feel the panic from my realization. I was in love with him but he was in love with Tasha. I still couldn't understand how or when this happened. Just yesterday I thought I loved him only as my best friend.

"Why are you panicking?" he asked softly. "I'm here. It's okay now".

I rested my head in his chest. Thank God he couldn't understand why I felt this way. "Don't do this to me again" I whispered. "Ever".

"I can't promise you something like that, Rose" he said as he pulled away to look at me. "You have to understand that this is my life. I'm a guardian. Your guardian. This is my job and you have to let me do it. You can't try to save me every damn time I fight with a Strigoi. And by the way you used magic".

I nodded. Yeah, I knew it. I used magic so that meant I was able to do it. It was a relief to know that but the problem was that I had used a magic that wasn't like the magic I knew. It wasn't water, fire, earth or air. It was something else. Something dark. I had made the Strigoi see illusions.

"It wasn't something I had ever seen" he said, "and I think it's better to keep it secret for now".

I nodded. "Yes, I think it's better that way" I agreed.

We sat there silent for a moment. "Rose, what was that before the fight?" he asked obviously uncomfortable. "You know; the kiss".

I panicked again. "It was nothing" I said quickly. "I was scared for you and didn't think straight".

He relaxed. "Oh, okay" he said.

It hurt me to lie to him but I had to if I wanted him in my life. If he learned the truth he would freak out.

At that moment I saw Tasha running at our direction with a pale face but when she saw us sitting there like this; she stopped. Dimitri stiffened a little when he saw her and I looked into his eyes. He obviously wanted to go to her but he was torn between being a good friend and doing what he wanted.

I loved him. Yes, now I was sure of it because when I looked into his eyes I felt my heart melt. Maybe I loved him all this time and I just didn't want to admit it. Maybe that was why I never felt completely happy when I was with Adrian. That was the moment I knew what I was going to do. When you loved someone, you put their needs before your own. No matter how fucked up; no matter how much it makes you feel like you are ripping yourself into pieces.

I sighed. "Go to her, Dimitri" I whispered.

"But Roza…"

I stopped him. "Just go. I know you want to" I whispered.

He looked at me for a moment. "I love you, Roza" he said. Then he kissed my forehead and stood up. I watched him as he ran to her, hugged her tight and kissed her like she was the most fragile, the most beautiful thing in the world. I felt my heart breaking into tiny little pieces and a single tear run down my cheek.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**_

_**Oh, I also have a poll for this story please go and answer. It's really important. **_

_**Kisses**_

_**Violet. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Hell no

Do you know how sometimes when you are riding your bike and you start skidding across sand or when you miss a step and start tumbling down the stairs. You have those endless seconds to know that you are going to be hurt, and badly? It's the only way I could describe what I was feeling these past two days. After the Strigoi attack and my realization about my feelings for Dimitri, everything was a blur. The next day Dimitri got his molnija mark. I was so proud of him that I almost cried. I knew I was pathetic. Then I spend the rest of the day avoiding Dimitri. It was too much for me to watch him with Tasha. I wanted him happy, but that didn't mean I had to see them in love.

Now I was sitting with Adrian on a bench in the school yard. Even though we used to date in the past, I was comfortable with him.

I never thought about those days. It all started last summer. It was the first time I got drunk. I was only fifteen at that time and I couldn't control myself. I started making out with Adrian. After that we dated for four months. It wasn't a very passionate relationship. I'll have to admit that I didn't feel like I was going to melt when he touched me or anything. The thing is that those were happy days. My feelings for him were safe. I knew that if we broke up, It wouldn't hurt that much.

I sighed. Those days were over and I couldn't be with Adrian again. I could try, but I knew that it would only end up hurting him.

"Why are you so sad, little girl?" he asked.

I looked into his green eyes and sighed. "It's nothing, Adrian."

He sighed too. "I know that you love him," he whispered. "I can see it."

"How?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Magic."

Magic. That was my other big problem. I used magic, but what kind of magic?

"What is your element?" I asked trying to distract myself. "You never told me what it was."

His face darkened a little. "What's your element?" he shot back.

I was ready to answer when Mia came in front of us.

"What?" I asked angrily.

Her eyes narrowed. "Kirova send me to tell you that tomorrow we will have a _dance_ for Queen Tatiana."

My eyes grew wide. "My aunt is coming?" I asked shocked. "Why is she is just telling me about it now?"

Mia smiled sweetly. "If you weren't avoiding people for the last three days you would know," she answered. "Everyone is talking about it".

"God," I murmured.

"Yeah," she said. "I would expect that since she is your aunt and practically one of your _only _relatives that she would give you a call to tell you that she is coming."

I didn't even have time to find a date for the dance.

"We can go together," Adrian said as if he could read my mind.

I gave him a forced smile. "Sure," I answered.

Mia giggled. "You are made for each other," she commented. "But Rose the next time you might not be so lucky. You have to pay more attention."

"Screw you!" I shouted and stood up.

I didn't give a glance to Adrian and Mia as I walked away from there. I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to go in my room and sleep all day.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and I screamed startled.

"Shh, it's me." I heard a familiar voice.

"Dimitri," I whispered breathing heavily. "You scared the crap out of me. What do you want?"

He looked at me with anger. "I want to know why you're avoiding me," he said. "And don't say you aren't because I can feel that it's true. You can't hide from me, Rose."

I sighed exhausted. What did he want me to say? Did he want me to confess that I was madly in love with him and I couldn't watch him being in love with Tasha? No, hell no I wasn't going to do that.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri." I said and took a step forward. "I was so shocked about the attack and the magic thing. You didn't do anything wrong and I am sorry.".

His face softened. "Come here!" he told me and crushing me into a hug. It was so nice to be near him again. I missed him.

"Just don't do it again," he whispered.

"Okay," I answered relieved.

"Come on, let's go to eat," he said and his face light up like he was a little kid. "I'm starving."

The next day everyone was nervous about my Aunt's arrival. They were making preparations all day. I didn't get it. Okay, she was the Queen, but she was also a Moroi. Not God or something. Jesus.

Anyways, here I was standing in front of the mirror trying to decide if the dress I was wearing was good enough. I personally liked it. It was black, short and sexy, just the way I liked it. But I wasn't so sure that the teachers would like it too much.

In the end I decided to keep it. I also let my almost black hair down and used only a little mascara and a pink lip gloss. I put on my black heels and I was ready.

I walked out of the room and found Lissa walking towards me. She looked like an angel with her pale blue cocktail dress and her blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Hey, you look stunning," she commented. "I like you dress. It's simple yet sexy.".

I smiled. "That's what I thought," I said. "Your dress is good too. It looks like it was made for you."

She giggled. "Yeah, sure," she told me as we walked through the crowd of students. Suddenly she stopped and giggled one more time.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked confused.

"My date is here," she said happily. I followed her gaze and my mouth almost dropped on the ground when I saw that her date was Christian Ozera.

"What!" I yelled before I could stop myself. "You and Ozera?"

He gave me a cold look. "Yeah," she said quickly. "We must go. See you around, Rose."

Just then I saw Adrian approaching me. He was really handsome tonight.

"My lovely Rose," he said and kissed my hand. "You're stunning as usual."

I smiled a little. "You're not so bad," I said teasingly.

"Oh, thank you very much," he retorted sarcastically.

I laughed and took his hand. He led me into the dance room. It was full of Moroi and dhampirs of all ages. Some of them were our teachers, our guardians or our classmates. I saw Mia with her pink dress giggling at something Aaron had said. I saw Camille with a blue dress speaking with Natalie who was wearing a yellow dress.

Then I saw Dimitri talking to Tasha, Victoria and Eddie. Victoria was wearing a green dress that matched perfectly with her tanned skin. Eddie, who apparently was her date, was looking at her with adoration.

They were cute but I wasn't looking at them. I couldn't take my eyes off Dimitri and Tasha. They seemed so happy together. I had to say that Tasha was beautiful with her electric blue dress that went so perfectly with her pale skin and jet black hair. Dimitri had his arm around her small waist. He looked so sexy tonight that I wanted to run at him and kiss him.

"Are you okay?" I heard Adrian asking.

I looked at him surprised. I had completely forgotten about him. I felt a little guilty.

"I'm fine," I said warmly and squeezed his hand. "Let's go talk to our friends."

We both approached Dimitri and the others. When he saw me he gave me a bright smile and I smiled back. "Rose, Adrian," Tasha said. "You both look great."

"You too," I said back with a forced smile.

We chatted a little and then every person in the room stopped talking. We turned around and everyone saw Queen Tatiana and her guardians walking in. She was pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes.

She walked through the room and stood beside Kirova.

"Hello," she said and everyone in the room muttered their hellos. "I'm so glad to be here at St. Vladimir's. This school is the best for Moroi and dhampirs. I personally was a student in this academy when I was a little girl."

Her smile was too bright and too fake. "That's why I chose for my niece to come here too," she continued. "But I am probably boring you right now so I'll tell you the reason I came here. The thing is that I have a few announcements to make."

Now every single person was watching her with interest. "First of all I have the pleasure to welcome my favorite cousin Victor Dashkov who just came here from Russia."

Everyone clapped politely. "Then I wanted to tell you that my niece Rose is going to marry Adrian Ivashkov the day after her eighteenth birthday.".

Everyone in the crowd looked at me as I was standing frozen in my place next to Adrian. What was she talking about? I was going to marry Adrian? Hell no. How could I? I was only sixteen. But she said I was going to marry him when I turn eighteen. That means I am engaged? WHAT?

The minutes seemed to pass like ages and finally I was able to move again. I forced a smile.

Tatiana said some other things that I didn't bother to hear and then went to sit in a table with Uncle Victor and some other Royal Moroi. I turned to look at Adrian.

"She can't do this," I said. "Adrian what are we going to do?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with guilt. He knew.

"Oh, my God" I whisper-shouted. "You knew! How long did you know?"

"I always knew that I was going to marry you," he said. "From the first time I came here I knew. Tatiana told me."

"So you dated me because you knew I was going to be your _wife?_" I asked. "You are a bastard."

He looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't give him the chance. I grabbed his hand and lead him at Tatiana's table. "Aunt Tatiana," I said as politely as I could. "Will you come with us for a minute? I want to speak with you if that's possible."

She smiled at the others and followed us. We went in an empty corridor. "So you just announce that I'm going to get married without telling me anything" I said blankly.

"I knew that you would react," she explained. "I wanted to make it official first."

I was too angry to stop myself now. "How could you?" I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She was angry now too. "Because if you marry Adrian, you will be the Princess and not miss Dragomir. That's why."

"I don't want to be a princess," I screamed.

Her face became blank. "To bad," she told me. "Because you are engaged toAdrian so you are the Princess now."

I looked at them with hatred. "I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate you so much!"

With that I ran.I went into an empty classroom and sat there with my face buried in my knees and cried. I cried for my love for Dimitri and my mum that I never got the chance to know and for my_ fiancé_.

"Roza." I heard my most favorite voice in the world.

I looked up and saw him leaning his back on the wall. "Dimitri," I whispered and ran to hug him.

He snaked his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. His heart beating was loud and it made me feel happy in a way. No one else's heart beat like Dimitri's.

"I saw everything," he whispered. "I don't know how. I think I was in your body for a few minutes. I could see and feel everything you were feeling."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "We will never be normal, Roza. And I understand how you feel. What your Aunt did was awful."

"Yes, it was," I agreed.

"Don't worry, Roza," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

**Hey! So here is the next chapter! I know it's been so long since the last time I updated but I had problems with the internet.**

**Anyway, I want to thank my betas ** **RedRoseGreenThorns & MadameRozaBelikova because this chapter would be really bad without their help.**

**So, did you like it? Please tell me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone... Yeah, I know it's been a while since the last time I updated but don't kill me please! :S I have exams and they I have to study if I don't want to fail in any class. Anyway, I finally managed to update. This is a little short and a little boring but the next chapter will be longer and more exciting... _**

**_So, I don't own vampire academy. If I owned them, I would be the luckiest person in the world. _**

* * *

Cut

It is the things you cannot see coming that are strong enough to kill you. That was the problem. I didn't see those things coming and when they did they almost killed me. The only one that stopped them from doing it was him. Dimitri. He saved me as always.

Let's start from the beginning. I woke up really early this morning and it was so unlike me. At first I really didn't know why I woke up, I just knew that something was so wrong. Then I remembered Adrian and Queen Tatiana and I felt something heavy in my chest.

I was engaged and I was only sixteen. I was far too young to know what I really wanted but I knew one thing: I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with Adrian.

It wasn't exactly the fact that I didn't like him. Yes, we were similar in some ways. And yes he made me laugh but… When I remember the times I kissed him I see warm brown eyes instead of bright green.

I knew, I knew that if I excepted this marriage, I would betray myself. My heart…

I jumped up when I heard someone knocking the door. "Yes" I yelled still sitting on the bed.

The door opened and Lissa came in. She had her hair up into a ponytail and she was wearing a pink dress. "Good morning, Rose" she told me but her face was wary. "How are you?"

"Good" I answered confused. "What happened? Why are you so wary?"

She sighed. "This came for you this morning" she said and showed me a piece of paper. I took it from her hands and opened it.

_**Dear Rose**_

_**I know you must wonder who I am and why I'm writing you. First of all, I'm Janine Hathaway. I think you know pretty well who I am. Maybe they told you I'm dead but no, I'm alive. Well, I'm not a Moroi any more, I'm a Strigoi and I'm writing this because I want you to join me. **_

_**I never forgot you. I just waited till you were big to understand. I'm aware that you may believe we are evil. Rose, my Rosie, believe me, we are not the evil ones. No, they are the evil ones. The Morois and their rules. Did you know that they are the reason you never met your father? Yes, dear daughter, when they found out that I was pregnant with a child of a non-Royal Moroi, they threatened him and he run away. They made him leave me alone with his unborn child. Wasn't it sick?**_

_**So, Rosie, don't let them destroy you like they did to me. Please think about it. We are going to come soon and I'll take you even if you don't want to come. **_

_**I love you very much sweetie. Please, remember that. **_

When I finished reading the letter I just stared it blankly. Did she really write me? My-my mother wrote me after all those years. Of course I had found out recently that she was a Strigoi and not dead but it still was shocking.

She said that she loved me. She asked me to join her. She explained that the Morois was the reason I never got the chance to meet my father. Her world was breaking into little pieces. In the back of her head she wondered how could a heart break into thousand little pieces every day and still beat.

It was so much. At first her mother was a Strigoi, then her love for her best friend, her engagement with Adrian and now this letter. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Rose" Lissa started.

"Lissa, can you go please?" I asked. "Please, just leave me alone for a little while".

She hesitated for a moment but then she nodded and walked out of my room. As soon as the door closed I started to sob uncomfortably. Everything was way too much for me. Why? Why me? I didn't do something so horrible to deserve that. Really, I lied sometimes but this was it.

My life was getting out of hand and I wasn't used at it. I wanted to have control. I wanted to control something so I wouldn't feel so helpless.

So I did something that I never thought before. I took the glass of water that I left yesterday on my office and dropped it on the floor. It broke into tiny little pieces just like my heart. I took one of those pieces and started cutting my wrist. I didn't cut too deep to be dangerous but I cut as deep as I should to make it bleed. I watched as the read liquid ran down my wrist and felt the tears running down my cheeks.

In a twisted way I found it so good. The pain and the blood running down my wrist distracted me completely and I found myself feeling a little of the darkness going away. If this was what I needed to make the darkness go away, then I would do it more often.

I sat there for a long time, just breathing slowly and watching as the bleeding stopped. That was when I heard my door opening with force. I didn't stand up or even look up to see who it was. I already knew it was him and I didn't have the strength to stand on my own feet.

I felt him beside me and I was ready for him to yell at me but he didn't. He just scooted me into his arms and carried me at my bed. He laid me there and pressed something wet on my wrist. Finally I looked at him and the way his face seemed pained made my eyes water again. He was in pain because of me.

"Dimitri" I tried to say but my voice was so weak.

"No, it's okay" he told me soothingly. "It's over now. I will never let you do it again. You hear me? Never".

I sighed and hind myself in his chest. "Take me away from here, Dimitri" I whispered.

I felt him go still for a moment and then he started stroking my hair. "What happened, Roza?" he asked with thick voice. "What happened to make you hurt yourself?"

I sobbed and gave him my mother's letter. His eyes grew large and he hugged me with all his force as if he could protect me from the evil of the world.

"Your-your mother wrote to you" he said. "Oh, no. We have to go, Roza".

I looked at him. "How?" I asked.

Yes. When I read the letter I had thought about running away but how could we do it?

"Trust me, Rose" he said and for the first time his voice was hard and scary. "I'll take you away as soon as possible. Just let me think a plan and we are going to be out of the academy soon".

"But where can we go?" I asked a little frightened.

"We are going to the human world" he answered.

I sighed. "What about Victoria? And Tasha?" I asked.

"Tasha is going to be just fine" he answered. "As for Victoria… I'll tell Eddie and Mason to watch out for her".

"You are going to tell them?" I asked panicked.

He shook his head. "Of course not" he answered.

After that we stayed silent. Maybe this was going to be good. Maybe I was going to be safe out there, with Dimitri by my side. Yes. The human world was going to be safer than our world. Right?

I didn't think about it anymore. If I was with Dimitri, I was going to be okay.

* * *

**_So, this is it... I want opinions people... Do you like it?_**

**_Also I want to thank my beta _****RedRoseGreenThorns for her help! She is an awsome beta :)**

**__****And finally, I made a playlist for this story... Just go at my profile and you'll find the link. It's not complete but I'm going to add a new song with every update. Some of them doesn't really go with the chapter but I was hearing them when I was writting the chapter... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner... I was at my dad's house and I was really busy. I work at a coffe shop for the summer.**_

_**Here is the chapter. There might be some errors cause I was in a hurry to update and I didn't give the chance at my beta to read it. Sorry about that. Oh, and I don't own VA.**_

* * *

Running away

Change is a funny thing. We never are quite sure what we are becoming or even why. Then one day we look at ourselves and wonder who we are and how we got that way. Only one thing about change remains constant...it is always painful.

My life was going to change for good. I was going to leave the only home I ever knew and go out, at a world I have never seen before. Was it too weird for a vampire to be afraid of the human world? Either way, I was scared.

Dimitri had taken care of everything. Tonight. We were going to run away from St. Vladimir's academy. It was a big change, but at least I had Dimitri with me. I walked out of the room. The corridor was empty. I sighed. Everyone was outside. We had something like a party at the forest. The guys light up a fire and we were going to sit around it. Nothing too big. Just sitting and maybe some singing.

It was Dimitri's idea. We were going to sit there and at some point we were going to run away without anyone noticing it. How? I didn't have a clue but Dimitri seemed confident about his plan. Last night I had put some clothes and other stuff in my back pack. I wouldn't take many clothes with me. Thank God as the Moroi Princess, I had enough money to buy new cloths as soon as we were out of there. Anyway, Dimitri had mine and his back pack with him so I wouldn't have to carry it.

When I walked outside the school I found Adrian. He seemed to be waiting for me. "Rose" he told me awkwardly. "Please we need to talk"

I glared at him but nodded. I was still mad at him, but I didn't want to leave without giving him the chance to speak with me. "Just make it quickly" I told him. "I want to go to the fire"

He sighed. "Rose, I know that you are mad at me" he told me. "Of course, I would be mad at you too. Yes, I knew about our arranged marriage. Tatiana told me years ago. I didn't like it at all. But when I met you I thought: _hey, maybe I still have a chance to fall in love after all._ You were so different and unique. The way you smiled, the way you talked and walked. You were like nothing I have ever seen"

I kept silent as he was talking, feeling my anger melting. "Yes, I fell in love with you at some point and I thought that if I didn't tell you about our marriage, I would make you love me back. I tried, and at some point I thought that I had actually made you love me. But I was wrong. You could never love me cause your heart belonged to someone else before I even came here"

"Adrian…"

"No, let me finish" Adrian told me. "Your love for Dimitri was so deep and strong that I could actually feel it when you two were together. It was like you were one. I tried to make you forget him, but now I know I can't. You'll never stop loving him. In a really confusing way, he is a part of you. A big one. I'm not asking you to love me like you love him cause that's not possible. I'm asking you to give me a chance. I'm asking you to give me a little piece of that love. Rose, please"

His face reminded me of a little child asking for some love. It pained me to see him like this. I loved this guy even though it wasn't in the way he would like me to love him.

"Oh, Adrian" I sobbed and hugged him tightly. This was the last time I would see him and I knew I would miss him very much.

"Rose, I'm asking you to choose me and not him" he told me as he hugged me. "I know that you don't love me so much right now, but someday you'll love me. I can make you happy, Rose"

I knew that he could make me happy. Even though he was arrogant and a jerk, he would make sure that I was happy. If I stayed with him, no one could say anything. We could marry after my graduation and have a big, happy family. I could almost picture it in my mind. Almost.

Loving Adrian was safe and easy, while loving Dimitri was dangerous and painful because I knew that we didn't have a future. If I was a normal person I would stay with Adrian. But when I thought that possibility, I felt like I was betraying myself.

"Adrian" I told him and took a step away from him. "Don't make me choose because you won't like it"

His face fell. Why did we have this discussion anyway? I would be gone soon. When I was away, he would be able to fall in love with another girl. "Let's go at our friends" I told him softly and we headed at the woods.

It didn't take us a long time to find the fire. All our classmates where sitting around the fire. Some of them had drinks in their hands. I saw Lissa sitting with her head on Christian's shoulder and I smiled. Maybe, after all, Lissa have found the one she loved. A little far from there was Dimitri who was stroking Tasha's hair. It made my eyes water but I understood him. He wasn't going to see her again and he needed time with her.

So, I went and sat near them –I had to be near Dimitri so we could run away together when he told me- with Adrian at my side. At that moment a Moroi whose name I couldn't remember started playing the guitar and to my surprise Lissa started singing with her beautiful voice.

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release_

_You gave it all into the call_  
_You took a chance and_  
_You took the fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully_  
_Loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor_  
_You did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_  
_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
_You gave all you had_  
_And now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, look what you can do_  
_I am mending, I'll be with you_

As she continued singing I looked at Dimitri and found him looking at me too. Tasha was oblivious to us staring at each other and I was thankful for it. This song touched my heart and reminded me so much of my relationship with Dimitri. All my love for him, all my emotions overwhelmed me as I heard Lissa's angelic voice.

_You took my hand and added a plan_  
_You gave me your heart_  
_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_  
_Did what you could release_  
_Ah, ooh_

_I know you're pleased to go_  
_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
_You gave all you had_  
_And now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

When the song ended everyone was silent for a moment and then started singing another song. I continued staring at him till Adrian cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked at him reluctantly.

"Rose, just go to him" he told me. "I can feel your and his emotions all over the place. They are overwhelming".

"What do you mean you are feeling?" I asked confused.

"Just go" he told me and looked away from me.

I looked at Dimitri and saw that Tasha was nowhere to be seen. So I went and sat beside him. He looked at me in the eyes and that moment was like we connected completely. "I broke up with Tasha" he informed me. "It wasn't fair for her to leave her before we broke up"

I wasn't exactly sure what wasn't fair for her but I guessed he meant him running away when they were still together. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri" I whispered and put my hand on his shoulder.

His eyes were burning as he whispered my name over and over again like it was a prayer. He coped my cheek with his hand and leaned in. I was frozen at my spot as his lips touched mine. It lasted only for a second but it was so soft and tender that it made my eyes water again. He rested his forehead on mine and took a shuttered breath.

"Angel moy " he whispered so softly that I didn't know if I was supposed to hear it. "mne ne zshit bez tebya"

His words made me shiver even though I had no idea what he just told me. Then he sighed and said. "We have to go now" he told me.

I looked around us. Everyone were singing and wasn't looking at us. Only Adrian was looking and he had a sad expression on his face. He waved at me as if he wanted to say goodbye and I stared at him socked. How did he know?

I didn't think of that much because Dimitri grabbed my hand and we walked away from the fire. When nobody could see us, we started running in the woods, stopping only to take our back packs that Dimitri had hide a little away from the fire. We run for a long time and I was so tired that I felt like I would just faint. Dimitri continued running holding my hand and in what seemed like hours we walked out of the woods and into a road.

I could see the sun rising at the sky. It was the first time I saw the sun rising and it was like a dream. I gasped and Dimitri smiled a little.

"We made it, Roza" he told me. "We got out of there".

Yes, we made it. It pained me to leave back everything I ever knew. My home, my friends… But I had Dimitri and we were finally taking our lives in our own hands. Now, it was a new start…

* * *

**Russian words meanings**:

**Angel moy: My angel.**

**mne ne zshit bez tebya: I can't live without you. **

**Also, the song that Lissa sung is My Love by Sia. It's an amazing song! I have it on my playlist that is posted at my profile. Go and hear it!**

**So, did you like it? Or not? Please review!**


End file.
